ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace, Nick, Bessie
''Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave ''is an upcoming American animated family comedy film that is being produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, and written by Michael McCullers. It is set to be released exclusively on July 27, 2021 on Disney+. It stars the voices of Amber Frank, Issac Brown, JoJo Siwa and Max Charles. It is a prequel to the television series. Featuring a new hit single by Monkey Majik. Summary This story centers on a 12-yr-old girl named Grace (Amber Frank) who moved in San Francisco, California with her parents, and she's also nervous 'bout being a new kid at a new school. Also it's a story when she first met Those three. Cast * Amber Frank as Grace McCord, a shy girl who's from North Carolina. ** Young Grace * Issac Brown as Nick Smith, a cool boy who wears a red cap. * JoJo Siwa as Bessie Rocks, a tough girl. * Max Charles as Dave Stewart, a energetic boy. * Lauren Graham as Kate McCord, Grace's caring mother who's pregnant with a baby girl named Tulip. * Brendan Fraser as Jim McCord, Grace's fun-lovin' father. * Joe Pesci as Chris, a kidnapper. * Brad Garrett as Ray, Chris' dimwitted partner. * Olivia Munn as Mrs. Peck, a teacher. * Daniel Riordan as Coach Bunch, a gym teacher. * Kel Mitchell as Mr. Smith, Nick's father who is a cop. * Jane Lynch as the Lunch lady * Skai Jackson as Sara, Nick's cousin. * McKenna Grace as Ellen & Sara Clark, twin sisters. * Lucia Geddes as a girl holding a bowl of fruit punch * Ali Louise Hartman as Tulip Bell, Grace's newborn baby sister. (ending only) * Pierce Gagnon as a Mickey Mouse shirt guy * Jason Maybeum as Student #1 * Cameron Seely as Student #2 Songs #BestFriends # I Just Wanna Dance - Monkey Mujik (Dance-Pop/Funk Mix) # California Gurls (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Katy Perry ##SuperCoolRap (Funk LeBlanc Remix) (ft. Bow Wow) - Issac Brown (Funk/Hip-Hop Mix) # Dancer - Flo Rida # Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind & Fire # Feel This Moment (ft. Christine Aguillera) - Pitbull # It's Gonna Be A Lovely Day (ft. Anime) - LunchMoney Lewis # Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave Score Medley - Christophe Beck DisneyMusicVEVO * Monkey Mujik - I Just Wanna Dance (From "Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave" / Official Video) Special Effects * Inspidea '(animation services) * '''Mercury Filmworks '(digital ink and paint services) Disney Animation Disney's Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave | Official Trailer | Disney+ | Streaming July 27 * Song: Come Together Now - Matt and Kim Presenters * Director: '''Walt Dohrn * Production Designer & Character Designer: Nikolas Ilic * Art Directors: Joe Pitt * Head of Layout: Don Shank Disney Animation Disney's Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave | Final Trailer | Disney+ | Streaming July 27 * Narrated by Amber Frank * Song: I Just Wanna Dance - Monkey Mujik (NEW) Release * The film'' ''will be released exclusively on July 27, 2021 on Disney+ DisneyMusicVEVO * Issac Brown - #SuperCoolRap (Funk LeBlanc Remix) (Official Video) ft. Bow Wow Trivia * Amber Montana (aka Amber Frank) will be voicing Grace in a new movie "Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave". Disney Animation Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave | "First Day of School" Clip Disney Animation Movie Clips * Grace Learns To Dance, Song, "Dancer" * Moving To San Francisco, Song: "California Gurls" * School Dance, Songs: "Boogie Wonderland"/"Feel This Moment" TV Series * Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave (TV Series) Category:Feature film Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:IMDb Category:Upcoming Films Category:Movies Category:Family films Category:Upcoming Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:2021 animated films Category:2021 films Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Fandango Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:CGI Effects Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:Dolby